You are my rain, you are my sun
by Author-Forever-598
Summary: "I am a little teapot short and stout. Pick me up and pour me out. I smile like a lady Drink like a man Slap like a bumblebee And blow like a fan" Umm… PREVIOUS PENNAME- LOVEDIMKA
1. Uh-oh

"Dimitri, please…. Just once more?"

"no Rose."

"please?" she pouted.

"Rose, we shouldn't be doing this." I said, waving my arms around the room.

"It's not like you didn't like it."

"I do like it. I love it. But that isn't the problem"

"Then what is?"

"if anyone sees me like this…" I started.

"Dimitri everyone here is drunk. They will probably think you are Sherlock Holmes coming alive what with your duster and hair."

"Fine. But this is the last time" I . I really couldn't resist her pleadings.

Rose brightened. I motioned for the waiter to bring us one more set of drinks. Me and Rose were having a game. Whoever finishes their shots first gets a week off from their work. We had already finished two rounds but she hasn't won yet. And by the look of it, she is going to keep ordering more rounds until she wins. And I have to drive her home. Maybe I should just let her win…

The waiter brought another 14 cups of drinks. 7 for me 7 for her.

"okay. One, two, !" she said already very drunk.

I gulped each glass bored.

Seriously this stuff was nothing compared to Russian vodka.

By the time I finished, Rose was only in her fifth drink . She had two more.

"lalalalalalalala" she sang.

…

Rose has gone high.

Uh-oh.


	2. Drunk Rose!

**Chapter 2**

**Eh...I dont know what happened. but half the words went missing ... Sorry :P**

This can become a disaster.

Rose is my best friend. But sometimes, she can be so infuriating that I wonder why.

She grinned goofily at me.

" . Dimi. Dim. Dim light. Light house. House hose. Hosewater…water hose! Hey water hose! Nice to meet you"

See? Told you.

"Rose, come let's take you home"

"no" she said dipping her finger in the ice bowl on the table.

She stood up swaying with the ice bowl on her head.

"I am a little teapot short and stout.

Pick me up and pour me out.

I smile like a lady

Drink like a man

Slap like a bumblebee

And blow like a fan"

Umm…

Guys wolf-whistled at her.

I rolled my eyes looking around for an escape route.

Suddenly Rose started crying.

I stood up startled.

"what happened?" I asked

"the bowl. Its broken" she said sobbing

"no its not" I said eyeing the bowl on her head.

She dropped it.

"see? Its broken" she said

Oh God.

"Rose come on lets go" I said

"no….we can go only if you dance "call me maybe" with me"

I groaned imagine myself dancing for that song.

She ran away to the dressing room. I can't enter there. Atleast let me get myself something to eat.

When I was digging into Chinese food, I heard a commotion.

Some girl was wearing a dress like a stripped zebra and was dancing around singing for "As long as you love me"

And that some girl was Rose.

"Rose! Come back here" I said grabbing her arm

"no no, naughty naughty" she said still dancing and wagging her finger at me.

I threw her over my shoulder and walked away to the car.

She screamed in my ear making me drop her.

She saw a cosmetics store and ran in.

"Rose!" I said running after her.

She giggled and hid behind a guy.

He grinned stepping aside when he saw me coming.

"Drunk huh?" he asked

"yup" I said nodding.

She dragged the guy to the lipstick containers so fast, that he shouted startled.

" here. I am your mom. You are my daughter. I am going to put lipstick on you" she said giggling.

"Rose.." I started.

She grabbed a lipstick , opened it and applied it on the guy.

I facepalmed.

"Hey water hose! How does my daughter look?" she said to someone.

I rubbed my eyes tired.

"Water hose! Look at me!" she said

I looked up wondering who she was calling with that ridiculous name.

Me.

Oh well, now I am hose.

Great

"Uh….he looks fine " I said looking as the guy tried to rub lipstick off his forehead.

"Good doggy" she said to me.

Then she grabbed my arm dragging me to the car.

"Come doggy, lets sing twinkle twinkle little star"

I groaned internally.

"Twinkle twinkle little star

The London bridge fell down

The stupid girl ate curd

And the spider went up again" she sang.

I resisted the urge to cover my ears.

"Rose. Stop singing and sit tight" I said

"Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh" she sang.

"Rose" I warned.

"Rose, how can you get so drunk?"

"I am drunk?"

"yes"

"no, I am not."

"yes you are"  
"no I am not"

"yes you are"

"ok fine"

"good"

She suddenly opened her door. I quickly stopped the car.

"Rose have you gone bonkers? Don't open the door when I am driving" I scolded

She didn't listen to me and climbed out of the car sitting down.

"Rose! What are you doing?"

She looked at me calmly.

"What do you think I am doing?"

"You are sitting "

"see? You got it. Intellistic mouse"

"Sorry what?"

"Intellistic"

"do you mean _intelligent?"  
_"yes" she snapped. "that's what I said. You should go check your ears squirrel"

I sighed and dragged her back into the car.

"stop it kitty. You are a naughty kitty." She scolded.

Loverly.

I got promotion from a dog to a kitten.

"ummm…" I said

"good pony."

"am I not a kitten?"

"no you are a bear"

"but you just told I was a pony"

"no. I told you are a squirrel"  
"Squirrel?"

"oh shut up, mouse"

"oh" I said shutting up

After sometime though, she got bored.

"aren't you going to ask who I am?" she asked impatiently

"I already know who you are" I said

"no you don't. I am Percy Jackson"

"oh? Please show me your water powers" I said

She hummphed and didn't reply.

We reached her house without any disasters.

"Rose, where is the key?" I asked

"inside my purse"

"where is your purse?"

"with me"

"Rose…"

"you are a spoilsport,waterhose" she said

Now, we were back to water hose again.

I went back to the car searching for her purse.

Suddenly a spurt of cold water hit me.

I turned around swiftly.

"fly water fly" she said waving a water hose with the water coming out full force.

How she thought water could fly was beyond me.

"Rose where is your purse" I asked

She looked away from the sprinking water and pointed the hose at the car.

"thwar" she said in a child voice.

Well she pointed the hose at the car but I was in front of it so I was the one who got soaked.

"Rose!" I said jumping aside with a shout.

"I told you I was Percy Jackson"

She giggled chasing me with the hose.

I finally gave up . This was going to happen now or later. I stopped running and let her spray water on me.

Suddenly she grabbed me.

"shh…" she said

"what?" I asked whispering.

"He is here. He will scold me if he sees I am drunk" she said

"who is here?" I asked in my normal voice.

"Shh.." she said hitting me on my head.

"who is here Rose?" I asked quietly

"Comrade" she said still looking around.

I rolled my eyes walking to the car.

I grabbed her purse walking to the door.

I opened the door and walked inside switching the lights on.

"now listen Rose. You are going to go sleep like a good girl now" I said as I switched on the bedroom light and turned around to see…

Nothing.

Rose wasn't following me as I thought she was.

"Rose!" I shouted panicking running out of the house.

She wasn't there.

I looked around wondering where she was.

I ran around the street calling her name.

She didn't reply. Either she wasn't there or she thinks her name is Gold or Silver or Platinum or something like that.

I walked back to her house going into the backyard.

She was sitting there cross-legged her face looking above , her hand tracing lines in the air.

I walked to her.

"what are you doing here Rose?" I said

She turned around. "The stars...they are beautiful" she sighed and hugged her knees.

I stared at her and went to sit next to her.

"Rose, I need to go home"

"well go then" she said still staring at the stars.  
"I am not going until you are in your bed, asleep."

"huh" was all the reply she said

She stared at the stars and the place quietened.

Soon her eyes closed and she leaned on my shoulder.

I gently picked her up and tucked her in her bed.

When I was about to turn and leave, a hand grabbed mine tugging me towards the bed.

I couldn't help chuckling and I got into the bed pulling her close.

The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was the small smile on her lips.

**Thanks for your lovely reviews. And please review for this too :D**


	3. Damn it

**Rose POV**

I woke up to find a sleeping Dimitri by my side. My head hurt badly. I groaned and tried to get up but Dimitri's arm tightened around me.

I sighed and looked at him.

With his good looks, Dimitri was a world famous actor.

He was my childhood friend and we were very close. Almost inseparable.

I met him again a few months ago, after 7 years.

I sighed remembering the encounter

**five months ago**

I sat down in the theatre, Lissa and Christian on either side of me.

I would have left them both together but this time they wanted to enjoy the movie and not spend the time kissing so I was made to sit in the between.

The movie started.

The heroine was very beautiful with black hair and blue eyes. Christian's aunt was acting in this movie.

That's why those both wanted to see the movie.

The heroine got out of the car to meet the hero.

Brown hair. Brown eyes. Handsome face.

Dimitri.

As usual seeing him, brought out all the old memories.

Dimitri was my childhood friend. Rather my brother.

He left me and his family when he was 18 as he got a job. He was an actor.A famous one.

He got famous really fast what with his looks and social skills.

I never forgot I doubted he would remember me.

This was his 10th film. My memories consumed me.

_A playground. Five children playing. Me, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian and Mason. Mason died last year. Lissa and Christian were dating. Dimitri left for his job…_I was left alone.

I looked back at the movie, pushing my thoughts away.

The movie was soon over. Tears almost fell from my eyes. I missed him so much.

I blinked the tears back.

"come on, lets go" I said getting up.

"it was a very nice movie, wasn't it?" Lissa asked

Christian and Lissa came slowly talking as I walked in front pushing through the crowd.

I finally reached the car and leaned against it waiting. I rested my head against the cool glass, closing my eyes as I let the tears fall down my face. This was his 10th film. This was the 100th time I cried.

God, I missed him so much, As children, me and Dimitri were almost inseparable.

When I was 10, Dimitri was 17.

On my birthday, he pulled me aside.

"Rose, here is my gift for you"

"but Dimitri you already gave me a gift"

"this is another one. I want you to have it. Always"

I looked at the bracelet he had given me. It was an elastic one. I still wore it.

I had not known what to say when he told me he had to leave.

I cried. He comforted me and told me he will never ever forget me.

I remembered the scene and now 17 years old myself, I looked at the bracelet he had given me.

Christian and Lissa came soon and we got in the car. Christian was driving.

On the day when Dimitri had to leave he told me that he will write letters to me or keep in touch through some way. I never got any letter.

Reaching home, I waved a goodbye to Lissa and Christian and entered home.

Tomorrow, I would be 18.

It would be 7 years of living without him.

I stared at the only photo I had of him and me.

We were laughing. He was 16 and was holding my hair up and I was acting as if I was punching him.

I lay on the bed wishing I would see him again.

"Someday, I will" I said to myself as I fell asleep.

Little did I know that the someday will be the next day.

I woke up in the morning completely refreshed.

Getting ready, I felt a smile lighting up my face.

Olena, Karolina, Sonya, Victoria came over. Lissa and Christian did too.

Abe came over. Janine was away for a meeting.

Olena was more of a mother to me than Janine ever was.

After they left Lissa and Christian told they will be returning in the evening.

I nodded and waved them off.

Abe and I sat on the couch.

"so a full adult huh?" he asked

"yes" I said smiling

"how are the gifts?" he asked

"really good." I said. It was true. Whatever they had bought for me was awesome.

I shot him a sideways glance.

"what about your gift?" I asked. "you didn't give me any"

"oh that gift will come. Probably in the evening. Now, I need to leave" he said getting up.

"I will see you in the evening" he said closing the door behind him.

I took a long bath and changed into the dress Lissa had got me.

Inspite of my protests, I was dragged to a party which they had all organized for me.

Eddie, Mia, Jill and Adrian were there.

The last one surprised me.

"ADRIAN!" I screamed hugging him.

He laughed "Little dhampir" he said

We spoke for some Adrian was dragged off so I was left standing alone in the club. The lights moved around. All around me couples were dancing and people were drinking.

Abe grabbed the attention of everyone.

He tapped on the mike. Everyone silenced

"Today is my daughter Rose Hathaway's birthday. And I have got a surprise for her" he said.

Everyone looked expectant.

Abe moved to the side.

A tall figure in a suit came from backstage. Everyone screamed with joy. Suddenly all the girls tumbled up the stage covering whatever "present" I was supposed to see.

After everyone was seated I finally looked at the person. He was looking at me too.

Brown eyes. Brown hair. Handsome face.

Dimitri.

Wait…. Dimitri?

"Dimitri?" I asked hesitantly.

He stepped more into the light so I could see him. He had grown really tall in 7 years. Obviously.

I stared at him. He opened his arms. My trance broke.

"DIMITRI!" I screamed, louder than I have ever.

I launched myself at him.

He laughed hugging me tightly.

"Oh Roza… happy birthday" he said.

Roza. I was filled with happiness when I heard that word. That was his nickname for me. All the Belikovs used it. But when he used it, it was different.

I pulled away from him.

Everyone cheered.

"you are here"

"yes"

"You Are Here"

"I thought that was kind of obvious"

"YOU ARE HERE!' I screamed happily.

"YES I AM" he shouted back laughing

"Dimitri fricking Belikov, why the hell did you leave me? " I screamed almost punching him

Emphasis on almost.

Laughing as he was, his hand shot out to stop me from punching him.

"oh no, you don't" he said, tickling me.

I backed away from him.

"no Dimitri. NOOO!" I shouted.

He lunged at me and I screamed

He laughed running after me.

Everyone laughed.

The night soon changed.

I became happy again. After 7 years.

It was almost a relief. When we all returned home, every one left soon.

Dimitri stayed.

I walked into the kitchen to pour drinks for him and me.

As I walked in with the drinks I saw him looking at the picture of us.

He smiled when he saw me.

"I missed you so much" he said

"I missed you too. Why didn't you send any letters?" I asked

"I was busy Roza. Didn't you see my films?" he asked

" yes I did. They were all very good" I said giving the drink to him.

We sat in silence.

"You should have kept in touch"

"I wanted to. Believe me"

"will you be staying here in LA?"

"yes. For a week" he said

"why did you come?"

"to see you"

" really? After 7 years? You think I am going to believe you?"

"Rose…"

"you might as well not come. I was hurt Dimitri. I missed you so much. Do you know how much times I cried?" I said getting up angry.

"I didn't-" he said, getting up "-wait- you….cried?"

"aha. Now he finds out. Dimitri, you were my best friend. How can I not cry?" I asked

"Rose, I missed you too. But I am back. Now don't get angry"

"You might as well have not come. You will be leaving in a week anyway."

"I can't help it Rose"

"don't give me excuses" I screamed

"look, you have to calm down. I need to go now. I have to sign in, in that hotel now or else I wont get a room. I will see you tomorrow" he said walking out.

I sighed and plopped down on the couch. I had ruined it.

I met him after 7 years and I ruined it. Just like me.

But he didn't have touch. He didn't even remember me I think. He would have remembered me only when Abe spoke to him. The moron.

Dejected, I sat back on the couch to watch one of his movies.

I was absorbed in the movie. It ended very nicely. I stared at the credits in the end blankly.

The actress thanked:

John Rambis

Coloda Knight

Sinree Flyre

Condor Mart

Dimitri Belikov

The actor(Dimitri) thanked:

John Rambis

Coloda Knight

Sinree Flyre

Condor Mart

Rose Hathaway

…

Wait….Rose Hathaway? I snapped to attention pausing the credits.

Dimitri thanked me.

Dimitri thanked me. This movie was his 4th or 5th. He had still remembered me.

He REMEMBERED ME.

I played the credits excitedly.

Special note was in the end

The actor thanks Rose Hathaway for her support and love

_Dear Rose,_

_ Thank you so much for everything. I have not forgotten you. I will never forget you. I hope I can see you soon. Someday, I will._

My heart thudded. Dimitri did remember me.

I shot up my seat, grabbing the car keys and getting in.

The hotel he was staying….what was its name?

The blue lily?

Yes that's it.

I drove to the hotel asking for Dimitri's room.

He had signed in here incognito so I wondered what name I should say I was looking for

I pondered over it.

What name would he use?

Hmm…

Dominic…that's it. He loved that name..

But Dominic what?

I got down from the car to the reception.

"can I get the room number of Mr. Dominic" I asked

The receptionist looked at the computer in front of him

"there are two Dominic's here"

"sorry can you tell me both their names?" I asked, The receptionist looked at me suspiciously before checking again.

"Dominic Smith and Dominic Hathaway"

Dominic Smith was a common enough name. Dimitri could have used it.

But Dominic Hathaway? He added my name?

"can I get the room of Mr. Dominic Hathaway please" I said

"room 301" he said

I smiled and got into the lift.

When I went to room 301, I banged the door.

"Open up, Hathaway!" I shouted grinning. Hathaway indeed.

"Come in" Dimitri said.

He hadn't guessed it was me. He was sitting with his back to me, a photo of him and me propped on his pillow as he stared at it.

I entered the room, closing the door behind me.

"Dominic Hathaway? really?" I asked

He whipped around so fast.

"Rose?" he asked.

"No I am Dominic Hathaway" I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes.

I dropped my smile.

"Dimitri…. You did remember me"

"Yes I did. I told you I never forgot about you"

"I never saw the credits"

"you should have.."

"its normally boring so I skip credits everytime I watch a movie"

"and you got angry at me for not remembering you" he said

"sorry" I said

"no problem" he said…."

**now**

Dimitri woke up with a start.

"Good morning" he said rubbing his eyes.

I just groaned in reply, rubbing my head.

He looked at me startled.

"Rose, are you hurt?" he asked

I punched him.

"are you hurt?" I asked

"yes" he said rubbing his face

"yes" I replied to his earlier question.

He got up and sat at the of the bed looking at the time.

"Shit" he swore.

"what happened?" I said

"I missed an interview" he said

I rolled my eyes.

"Damn it. What will they think?" he swore again.

"relax comrade. Nothing is going to go wrong" I said going to his side and kneeling in front of him.

He sighed putting his head in his hands.

"Was is an important interview?" I asked softly

"yes" he said

"it's okay. What can they do? Tell some excuse." I asked

There was a knock on the door and the sound of many people.

I looked down at my crumpled top and bedraggled hair.

Dimitri was worse. His tie had come undone and he looked as if he had just stopped kissing a girl.

" I will get it" I said

I went and opened the door to find a horde of people holding cameras and notepads.

"What-?" I started asking

Dimitri came out behind me.

"Rose, what's happening?" he asked , wide-eyed.

The camera men took photos of us.

Damn it.

By our appearances, they must have mistook our sleeping as "sleeping"

A woman asked

"So tell us, Mr. Belikov, is this your new mistress?"

the same time another asked

"Is this the girl you are having a relationship with?"

**Oh my GOD! What are Dimitri and Rose going to do? stay close to know what happens.**

**And dont forget mre reviews mean faster updates. :P**

**Kidding. but still review!**


End file.
